mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever Blue
Ever Blue is Hanon's first Image Song. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 音たてずに　色変えてく ベビー・ブルーの空を　見つめてたら 遠い記憶　よみがえる ねえ　七つの海の向こう ほら　誰かが泣いている　気がして 胸が　"キュン"と　せつなくなるよ 私を助けて… 何かが知らせる　destiny 星の導きを　胸に　抱きしめて それは　エバー・ブルー　輝く　大好きなあの海よ 未来を守る　力を今　あつめて 愛すべき人がいて　愛すべき場所がある きらめく青さ　ピュアな気持ちのままで　守るために 肩ならべて　虹を見てた もし　言葉をうまく　伝えてたら 今もそばに　いたのかな ねえ　恋して　夢見るたび ほら…自分を好きになる　気がして 少しずつ　大人になってく 帰りたいなんて… 誰にも　言わないけれど 心にはメロディー　いつも流れてる それは　エバー・フレンド　いちばん　大切なものだから どんなにつらい時も　守り続ける 大好きな人がいて　大好きな場所がある 不思議な青さ　それは天国よりも　きれいな海 それは　エバー・ブルー　輝く　大好きなあの海よ 未来を守る　力を今　あつめて 希望になれ それは　エバー・フレンド　いちばん　大切なものだから どんなにつらい時も　守り続ける きれいな海 |-|Romanji= Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku BEBII-BURUU no sora wo mitsumetetara Tooi kioku yomigaeru Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite Mune ga "KYUN" to setsunaku naru yo Watashi wo tasukete... Nanika ga shiraseru destiny Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni Kata narabete niji wo miteta Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara Ima mo soba ni ita no kana Nee koishite yume miru tabi Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite Sukoshi zutsu otona ni natteku Kaeritai nante... Dare ni mo iwanaikeredo Kokoro ni wa MERODII itsumo nagareteru Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete Kibou ni nare Sore wa EBAA-FURENDO ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru Kirei na umi |-|English= Without even a sound, the colors change. And if you gazed deeply at the blue sky, you could bring your distant memories back to you. Across the seven seas, I get this feeling That someone is crying. They need someone to help them out. My heart goes out to them; I feel lonely now. I need someone to save me. My destiny will show me the way. I look to the stars to see the knowledge in my heart. It is the Ever Blue of the ocean. It is the place where my heart resides. To protect the future, now I gather power so I can protect the people and home I love. All the feelings that I have make me strive to protect the glimmering sea that is dear to me. I look back on the day that we watched a rainbow. I'm wondering if you would still be by my side, if I could find the words to ask you to stay with me now. Now that I have grown up, I know that I wish for a wonderful life filled with love. Can't you see, that I'm not the little girl I used to be? I really want to return home... I know that no one else says this. But in their hearts, I can tell, those thoughts flow like melodies. You're a forever friend staying 'til the end. You're a friend which I'll always defend. I feel love with you, and our home, So I'll always protect the glimmering sea that is dear to me... It is the Ever Blue of the ocean. It is the place where my heart resides. I gather strength, to protect, our future and my friends whom I love as much as the gorgeous sea. |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics= 回憶 那麼遙遠 沉默 怎麼面對 凝視 慢慢改變 如果能喚回從前 也許 你和我 能改變 所有的離別 忽然 感到傷悲 也許我的心碎 隔著 美麗海洋 傳到另一邊 七色海面 每個人都有屬於自己的傷悲 能不能遠離這一切 救救我 就算我 早已經深陷 就當一切都沒走遠 這一切 都沒有改變 這就是 Ever blue 我的最愛 始終閃亮 溫暖著 那片海 有種微笑 的光采 守護著我勇敢走向未來 我只能永遠守著我的愛 像永遠守住這片藍色海 這種單純 的可愛 除了你沒有人能夠替代 和我走向未來 坐著 手握著手 靠著 肩併著肩 就是那道彩虹 訴說著我的等候 也許 在夢中 你從來就沒離開過 我已墜入情網 我已編織夢想 我已慢慢長大 也慢慢堅強 關於堅強 這表示我還得慢慢學習成長 有誰能讓時間倒轉 回到那一段 充滿笑的時光 是什麼聲音 在回盪 是旋律 在心中滋長 我看見 Ever friend 我的最愛 值得我用一生 用心去愛 有種甜美 的等待 守著我 即使再大的傷害 這就是 Ever blue 孤單不再 你和我愛的天堂 七色海 即使星光 也明白 除了你 沒有人能夠阻礙 為你守護未來 我只能永遠守著我的愛 像永遠守住這片藍色海 這種單純 的可愛 除了你沒有人能夠替代 和我走向未來 這就是 Ever blue 孤單不再 你和我愛的天堂 七色海 即使星光 也明白 除了你 沒有人能夠阻礙 為你守護未來 |-|Taiwanese Mandarin Translation= Memories so far away, silence how can I face? Gazing at all the slow changes, if only we can go back to the past. Perhaps, you and me, can change all the separation. Suddenly I feel a sense of sadness, perhaps, my heart has burst. Separated by the beautiful ocean, sending it across, the sea of seven colours. Everyone has sadness of their own, can we get away from it all? Save me even if I've already fallen deep. Just pretend that nothing has left me, all of this has not changed at all! This is the Ever Blue, my beloved, still glimmering and warming that ocean. There's an illuminating smile, guarding me bravely towards the future. I can only protect my love eternally, just like protecting this blue ocean eternally. The cuteness of this purity, that no one can replace except for you, heading towards the future with me. Sitting, holding hands, leaning against each others' shoulders. It's that rainbow, telling me about my waiting. Perhaps, in my dreams, you hadn't even left me before. I've already fallen in love, I've already weaved my dreams, I've already slowly grown up. And slowly becoming stronger, speaking of being strong, this means that I still have to learn to slowly grow up. Who can turn back the time? Back to the time when it was filled with laughter. What is this sound reverberating back? It's the melody growing in my heart! I see the Ever Friend, my beloved. Worthy for me to love eternally with all my heart. There's the waiting of sweetness, protecting me, no matter how much I am hurt. This is the Ever Blue not lonely anymore, the heaven you and me love, the sea of seven colours. Even if the starlight can understand too, no one can obstruct it except for you, I'll protect your future for you. I can only protect my love eternally, just like protecting this blue ocean eternally. The cuteness of this purity, that no one can replace except for you, heading towards the future with me. This is the Ever Blue not lonely anymore, the heaven you and me love, the sea of seven colours. Even if the starlight can understand too, no one can obstruct it except for you, I'll protect your future for you. Videos Hanon Solo 3 Mermaid Version Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Hanon's Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Season 1 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer